Team Hiragi
"We are the STAR of STAR!" Team Hiragi (チーム柊), is one of the five star teams and is led by Hiragi Tsubasa and their team leader is Tatsumi Rui. In the Newcomers' Debut Performance, they ranked 1st and passed on to the next test stage. For the Ayanagi Festival, they took the afternoon slot (5 PM) for the Ayanagi Grand Performance Hall after winning a scissor-paper-stone match against Team Otori. They performed the song Caribbean Groove. Members Coach List of Songs * Caribbean GrooveOVA 2 / CD ☆SHOW TIME 5☆ * Season 1 Act 5 / CD ☆SHOW TIME 6☆ * Season 1 Act 7 / CD ☆SHOW TIME 7☆ * OVA 1 Ending Theme * OVA 2 Opening Theme * Season 2 Act 2 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 2☆ * Starship Runway'CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 11☆ * CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Trivia * All of the members, except Toraishi, have family names written with a kanji character for one of the twelve zodiac animals. Toraishi's family name, however, does include a kanji character for the word "tiger". ** Tatsumi (辰己) : Tatsu (辰) - Dragon, fifth sign in the Chinese zodiac ** Sawatari (申渡) : Saru (申) - Monkey, ninth sign in the Chinese zodiac ** Ugawa (卯川) : U (卯) - Rabbit, fourth sign in the Chinese zodiac ** Inumine (戌峰) : Inu (戌) - Dog, eleventh sign in the Chinese zodiac ** Toraishi (虎石) - Tora (虎) - Tiger *** If the kanji character in his family name followed the others, it would be: **** Tora (寅) - Tiger, third sign in the Chinese zodiac. * All of the members were originally from the Vocal Department. Gallery Performance Costumes PerformanceCostumes_TeamHiragi_001.png|'Ayanagi Show Time' (Season 1 Act 6) PerformanceCostumes_TeamHiragi_002.png|'Star of Star!' (Season 1 Act 7) PerformanceCostumes_TeamHiragi_003.png|'Caribbean Groove' (Season 1 Act 12 / OVA 2) PerformanceCostumes_TeamHiragi_004.png|'Chameleon・Star!' (Season 2 Act 2) Season 1 End11.jpg|Episode 11 End Card 12-2.png|Episode 12 Eyecatch 2 Ending Theme - Team Hiragi.png|Ending Theme OP Team Hiragi.png|Opening Theme Full-length Image s1_e05_stitch_001.PNG|Episode 5 Full-length Image E07 stich 1.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image E07 stich 3.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image E07 stich 4.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image E07 stich 2.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image ep12 stich Team Hiragi.png|Episode 12 Full-length Image OVA 1–2 Team Hiragi OVA 2 OP (0).png|OVA 2 Opening Theme OVA OP Team Hiragi & Team Otori.png|OVA Opening Theme OVA OP Team Hiragi Full-length Image.png|OVA Opening Theme Full-length Image OVA ED (12).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (10).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA 1 stich 2.png|OVA 1 Full-length Image Team Hiragi - Caribbean Groove.png|OVA 2 'Caribbean Groove' Performance Full-length Image Season 2 S2 11-2.png|Episode 11 Eyecatch 2 s2_op_003.png|Opening Theme s2_e06_team_Hiragi.png|Episode 6: Reunion of Team Hiragi s2_e09_team_Hiragi_group_chat.png|Episode 9: Team Hiragi's Group Chat S2 e01 stitch 006.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image s2_e01_stitch_004.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image s2_e02_stitch_008.png|Episode 2 Full-length Image S2 e07 stitch 008.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image s2_e09_stitch_001.png|Episode 9 Full-length Image s2_e10_stitch_003.png|Episode 10 Full-length Image S2 e10 stitch 004.png|Episode 10 Full-length Image s2_e06_TeamHiragi.JPG|Episode 12 OVA 3 OVA3 Eyecatch 1.PNG|OVA 3 Eyecatch 1 Season 3 S3 12-1.PNG|Episode 12 Eyecatch 1 S3 End11.PNG|Episode 11 End Card Miscellaneous Main Visual Team Hiragi.JPG|Main Visual April Fools 2016 3.jpg|ANAYAGI April Fools Series Hiragi-Spring Party.jpg|AYANAGI Easter Series AYANAGI Performance Series (2).PNG|AYANAGI Performance Series 'Caribbean Groove' Ayanagi Show Time Sticker (2).jpg|Ayanagi Show Time ver. Festival ver. (2).jpg|Festival ver. St. Valentine's Day Card.png|Official Free Fan Club SHOWCASE (星箱) Valentine's Day Card 2017.03.03 LQ.jpg|2D☆STAR vol.6 (2017.03.03) miyanifes002.jpg|MIYAZAKI ANIME FESTIVAL (2017.04.21~23) OVA Project Celebration - Team Hiragi.jpg|OVA Project Announcement Bonus Clear File OVA 2.JPG|OVA 2 Bonus Clear File (Animate ver.) Blu-ray DVD Box (Team Hiragi).jpg|Season 1 BD.DVD Box Set (Amazon ver.) S2BDDVDBOXAMZ.jpg|Season 2 BD.DVD Box Set (Amazon ver.) S2CDBOXAMZ.jpg|Season 2 Musical Song Series CD Box Set (Amazon ver.) Halloween 2017 021.jpg|Twitter Halloween Event 2017 HRHPBD2017Group2TeamHiragi.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren References Navigation Category:Teams